


I Won't Let You Go

by kazosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazosa/pseuds/kazosa
Summary: Dean makes the decision to take Michael with him...





	I Won't Let You Go

I Won’t Let You Go

 

“It’s how it has to be,” he said again.  
It didn’t matter how many times he said it, you knew there had to be another way.  
“No! It isn’t, Dean! You’ll go insane if he doesn’t kill you first. And you know he won’t kill you!”  
He had that look on his face. The look that said he made up his mind.  
“It’s the only way to contain him, (Y|N). I can’t hold him much longer. This needs to be done.”  
“Why does it always have to be you?!” Dean had a deeply engrained need to protect everyone whether they needed it or not. It didn’t matter the cost, he would do it. You always knew he would die for you, but you never anticipated having it actually happen. “What are we supposed to do without you?”  
“Forget about me. Have long, happy lives,” he was being cold, and he didn’t want to care.  
“You’re such an idiot!” the tears were freely falling from your eyes.  
“(Y|N), this is the only way I know how to keep you safe!”  
“You don’t get it. I won’t be safer with you gone. You might be taking Michael with you, but that still leaves us with all of the monsters to battle without you. The world is safer with you in it.”  
Dean tried to steel himself.  
“I won’t let you go. We’ll find a way,” you said and hugged him tightly, both of you hoping you weren’t wrong.


End file.
